


Phone Calls to Estranged Family Friends

by SirSticker



Series: A disastrous  family reunion au [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone’s so tired and fucked up, Gen, I’m saying implied because there is certainly more to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, baby ain’t possessed in this au she was just hopped up on remnant, william afton is a bitch and I hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker
Summary: “I haven’t gone by ‘Afton’ in years. Who the hell are you and how did you get this number?” An angry-sounding British man's voice replied.“Well, to answer your first question, my name is Charlie Emily. I don't think that you know me, but I think you knew my father. As for your second, that's a long story I can’t share over the phone. But what I can tell you is that I need your help.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Elizabeth afton/Charlotte “charlie” Emily (implied), Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, The crying child & Charlotte “Charlie” Emily
Series: A disastrous  family reunion au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985248
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Calling a Dead Man

“Um, hello, hello? Er, is this Micheal Afton?” Charlie spoke into the phone. 

“I haven’t gone by ‘Afton’ in years. Who the hell are you and how did you get this number?” An angry-sounding British man's voice replied.

“Well, to answer your first question, my name is Charlie Emily. I don't think that you know me, but I think you knew my father. As for your second, that's a long story I can’t share over the phone. But what I can tell you is that I need your help.”

“Wait... Charlotte? You’re alive? I… look, now isn’t really a good time. I'm in the middle of something right now, so can I call you back later so you can tell me what the hell is going on?” Micheal said. His voice sounded strained.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that should be fine. Just… it’s urgent, so please get back to me soon.” Charlie said. Her voice was heavy with nerves. Whether from the subject matter or talking to some she hadn’t seen in years, she couldn’t tell.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Micheal was in the middle of sloppily stitching up the gaping hole in his midsection when he received a call. Unknown number. Odd. He thought he blocked that spam caller that kept bothering him. Annoyed, he answered the phone. Instead of the typical crap he expected, a young woman started talking.

“Um, hello, hello? Er, is this Micheal Afton?” They sounded nervous.

“I haven’t gone by ‘Afton’ in years. Who the hell are you and how did you get this number?” Micheal changed his last name to Smidt as soon as he could after turning 18 and getting the hell out of dodge. How the fuck did someone find him?

“Well, to answer your first question, my name is Charlie Emily. I don't think that you know me, but I think you knew my father. As for your second, that's a long story I can’t share over the phone. But what I can tell you is that I need your help.” Henry’s kid made it out? But he could have sworn… no. Now is not the time to dwell on shitty pasts. He needs to focus. 

“Wait... Charlotte? You’re alive? I… look, now isn’t really a good time. I'm in the middle of something right now, so can I call you back later so you can tell me what the hell is going on?” Micheal was under a lot of stress right now, and the over the counter pain-killers could only do so much.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that should be fine. Just… it’s urgent, so please get back to me soon.”

Well that wasn’t ominous at all. Setting his phone down to return to stiching up his whole stomach area, he realized that he had gotten stale blood all over his phone. Great. Preparing for more stabbing pain, he got back to work.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Once he was done with Ennard’s entry way, he wiped the blood off his screen and dialed Charlies number.

“C’mon, c’mon, pick up…”

After a bit of waiting, she picked up.

“Micheal. Thanks for calling me back. I… wasn't sure you would.”

“Of course I did. I want to know what the hell is going on.”

“Look…” A sigh.”It’s about your father.”

“WHAT about my father?” He hissed.

“He’s back. He’s back, and he's going to hurt people. Kill people.” Charlie stressed.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because no one else can help us. Even with the shit this town has seen, the authorities won’t believe us. We need you to come back to Hurricane. I can tell you the details there. Look, I’’ll text you a date and if you aren’t there by then, I'll know not to contact you again.” She sounded tired.

“Fine. I’ll think about it.”

Micheal hung up.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Well, that was one call down. Charlie wasn’t sure if it was a success yet, but she could hope. 

Calls made: 1/3


	2. Alone on a Friday Night?

It was a normal friday night for Christopher Afton. Which is, to say, spent alone and mildly depressed. He was moping on the couch of his shared apartment when he got a call from an unknown number. Welp, why not answer. He didn’t have anything else to do.

“Er, hi, is this a Christopher Afton?” The voice sounded feminine and a bit unsure.

“Unfortunately. What do you want.”

“Oh thank goodness. I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past couple of days.”

“That was you? I thought it was a scam caller. What do you want with me?” Christopher was very tired and, to be frank, would much rather be crying to a pillow right now. Turns out having your frontal lobe fucked up can really mess with your emotional regulation.

“I’m Charlie Emily, and I need your help. I… doubt that you remember me, and I can barely remember you.”

“Charlie? Oh, weren’t you Liz’s friend? Why do you need my help?” Christopher could vaguely remember the girl from when she would come over to their house to hang out with Liz.

“I… yes, I was.” Charlie hadn't talked to the redhead in years, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about her. “And I need your help because… Because your father is back.”

And with that sentence, all the air left his lungs.

————————————————————————————————————————

“Hello? Christopher?” Charlie spoke loudly into her phone. Why wasn’t he responding?

“I’m here, I’m… here.” His voice cracked a little.

“Are you… okay?”

“I will be. My roommate should get off of work soon.”

“Good. Look, you don’t have to, and I'm just telling you! But your father is back in hurricane and I need you here to help stop him.”

A sigh.

“Fuck.”

“I understand if you can’t. I’d rather not be here myself…” Charlie trailed off.

“No it’s… whatever. I… Can we hash out the details over text later?”

“Oh, yeah, that should be fine.”

————————————————————————————————————————

He was lying face down on the couch, emotionally exhausted, when he heard the door unlock. It was his roommate, Kyle. He had red hair and was still wearing the uniform for his job at the local burger joint.

“Hey.” Kyle said.

“Mmh.”

“I’m makin’ mac’n’cheese. You gonna want some?”

A muffled ’sure’ came from the couch.

When the microwaved cheesy goodness was done, he took a seat on the couch with his bowl. He handed Christopher his bowl.

He sat up and started speaking.

“I’m gonna be out of town on X/X/20XX. I have to go back to my hometown.” He shoved a spoonful of the mac’n’cheese in his mouth.

“Oof man. Family problems?”

Christopher groaned.

“Yeah, I can understand that. My little brother is a total conspiracy theorist. Always causing some chaos at family gatherings with ‘vampires’ or ‘ghosts’ or whatever supernatural thing he's on next.”

Christopher swallowed the rest of his cheesy dish without chewing. It was like watching a Burmese python. It was disgusting and entrancing all at the same time.

————————————————————————————————————————

Charlie managed to convince Christopher to come to hurricane. It was better than with Micheal, because at least she was sure he was coming. Oh well, only the toughest call left to make.

Calls made: 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter 2! Bonus points for you if you recognize Kyle. You get a little heart💚. Who could the final call be, I wonder?


	3. Maybe Don’t Call Your Sort-Of Ex Before Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello fnaf wlws pst pst pst come get your food

She could do this. She could do this! Just… pick up the phone, dial her number, and wait for an answer. Charlie picked up her phone and… put it back down. What was she thinking? There’s no way she could just call Liz and ask her to drop everything and come back to hurricane to help stop her shitty father and just act like everything was normal between them! Act like that day hadn’t happened.

Taking a moment to breathe and calm down, she focused on her surroundings. She was in her dorm room, which was certainly in need of some ‘spring cleaning’. Old laundry was draped over her bed’s headboard, and several empty ramen cups and forks were scattered across her desk and room. Walking barefoot in there was like walking in a minefield. Just slighty less explosive.

The deafening silence of her room let her thoughts run wild. She hadn't spoken to Liz in years. What would she say? Would she be mad? Sad? She’d have to be mad, she decided. After all, Charlie just left her on her own with that torn-up family of her's while Charlie got to live in a new town, with new friends, and a new aunt. Tension was building up in her chest and, oh. She’d forgotten to breathe.

Forcing herself to inhale, she moved to open her window. She could use a break from the stale air in the small room. She opened the curtains and stuck her head through the window and took in the cool, evening air. Streetlights were on and there were a few passerby on the sidewalk below her. What stars were out were barely visible thanks to the bright city lights. It was just her, alone with her thoughts.

After she managed to calm down, she checked her phone. The time read… 12:03!? Just how long had she been standing there? She surely couldn’t call Liz now! Sighing, she decided she would try calling her in the morning before classes. Try being the key word here.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Elizabeth Analese Afton, now going by Liz, was not having a very good day. She was failing half her classes and barely passing the others. And to top it off, she had a major headache and the scars on her midsection were aching again, so she had to skip class. Again. Popping a few ibuprofen, she flopped onto her bed. After staring at the wall for a bit waiting for it to kick in she decided to check her phone.

She doomscrolled for a good while, then she sat down her phone and stared at the ceiling. Popcorn ceilings. Fun. 

Soon, the familiar poppy melody of her ringtone was calling to her. Well, she could use a distraction right about now. She sat up and looked at who was calling her. Unknown number. Huh. Curious. Welp, why not? She pressed answer and raised the phone to her ear.

“Uh, hello? I- hi, Liz. It’s Charlie.” And with that, Liz was catapulted back to middle school.

Memories of passing notes in class and mischief. Looks shared between just the two of them. School lunches spent complaining about dumb shit like the latest math test. Fighting with her brothers and just barely escaping her father to have a sleepover at the Emily’s house. Late-night silences filled with everything they couldn’t say. Were afraid to say. 

“Er- Are you there?” Oh right, she was on a call with someone she hadn’t spoken to in years. Snapping back to reality, she answered.

“Oh, uh, yeah! Just.. why are you calling now? How did you even GET my number?”

“I- It’s a long story. And I wish I could say I was just calling to catch up, but it's- I need your help.” Charlie sounded nervous. So was she.

“Haha, this isn’t some ‘I need money’ thing, right?” Liz joked, trying to bring some light to the tense air of the call.

“No, no, no! Nothing like that! It’s just…” Charlie trailed off. Oh heavens, Charlie hadn’t seen it as a joke at all! Stupid, stupid Liz!

A sigh. She could hear the shuffling of fabric through the tinny phone speaker. 

“Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know how to put this.”

“Well, spit it out!” Liz said, playful but anxious nonetheless.

“Look, it-“ Sigh. “It’s your father. He’s back, and we can’t stop him alone. We aren't sure what he’s planning, but it’s bad. Deadly. The authorities won’t beleive anything we have to say and they can’t do much in the first place.”

“Please, please, don’t feel pressured to come back to hurricane. But if you do decide to come, I can text you the information. I have to get to class now, but think about it. I understand if you can’t.” Charlie finished.

“I.. Okay. I can’t say i’m sure either way, but I will think about it. I have some things to take care before I can get back to you, though.” 

“Alright. That’s all I can ask.” 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Charlie was late to class that day, but in the end, Liz had agreed to come back to hurricane. Charlie wasn’t sure she was ready to see Liz again after all those years, but she could suck it up if need be.

Calls made: 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, here's the Charlibeth chapter! The next part of the series is already in the works, but in the meantime... the au now has a playlist! https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1pSuE8JiW4kJvSbV8_lHYGah-Xmnb-7w . I have some other playlists up, including a non-au fnaf one. (plus a charlibeth one 👀) So, fun new game: try and figure out where the au is going based just of the songs in the playlist! Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, there’s nothing romantic between Charlie and Michael. Her and a certain redhead however...


End file.
